Forgotten Memories NaruSasu Oneshot
by YaoiFanInDenial
Summary: After Naruto was Hospitalized over a year, he remembers nothing. He only has dreams. Can he return to the own he loves? Or is it all over. NaruSasu SasuNaru Oneshot


Naruto got up in the morning and, being clumsy as he is, fell off his bed with a loud 'CLUNK'.

"Ittttaaa"

Naruto picked himself up and made his way to the bathroom while rubbing his head

"Damn bed, I knew I shouldn't have gotten it so tall"

He looked in the mirror and found that his eyes were blood shot red.

He sighed "Damn it. Why do my eyes get so red in the morning."

He knew the reason, but he only lied to himself, he lied to himself like he lied to everyone else. Every night he would cry, even if he didn't want to cry. He always had "The Dream" the dream that showed nothing but happiness, happiness he had never had. Or he seemed not to know. To him, it felt real. As if it had happened. The dream seemed to be a faded memory that he couldn't pin point down. Naruto shook his head

" It's just a dream, I'm just wishing it was true.."

Naruto got dressed and ready for school.

"Another day as a sophomore, I cant wait till it all ends."

Naruto stretched and smiled at the sky and made his way to school.

'Naruto and his stupid grin'

Sasuke stared out the window of his Homeroom down to see Naruto walking to school with a grin.

'Is it me, or is his grin getting faker and faker.'

Sasuke had always seen when Naruto smiled and his smiles rarely seemed to be real. He always seemed to be hiding something, either sadness, a secret, or something beyond those lines. He remembered when those smiles, were real.

Naruto made his way to home room and took a deep breathe before he entered the room.

"Hey you guys"

Naruto said with a huge smirk. Everyone stared at him, most rolled their eyes. Naruto still had his smirk and walked to his desk and saw his rival Sasuke sitting staring out the window. Narutos smirk disappeared for a second but immediately came back. When Sasuke turned around.

'His smiled disappeared'

Sasuke saw it, even if it was only for a brief moment he saw it. There stood Naruto smiling his fake smile. It pained Sasuke to see him like that but he couldn't do anything about it, not any more.

"What do you want, dobe."

Sasuke saw narutos smirk faken more and his sadness seemed to grow.

"Shut up teme."

Naruto kept walking to his sit, and sat down and stared out his window. When he thought no one could see him, not that anyone looked at him, he dropped his fake smile. His eyes seemed to water up, he was hurt. Everyday he came to school he was ignored He had no one there. Especially since he was hospitalized for a year, no one remembered him, everyone probably forgot he was ever there before, then again he didn't remember anything.

He thought to himself and started to laugh to himself. 'I always have Sasuke as a rival don't I' He thought it was hilarious, he had a rival. A stupid rival. Only a rival. But that counted for something didn't it. If it wasn't for him being surrounded by people, Naruto would've broke out in a hysterical laugh, with tears coming down his face. But he knew he couldn't do that, because people would stare. They would stare more then they already did, they would judge him twice as hard. He would be even more lonely then ever .before. He knew it was true.

"I'm alone."

Sasuke had a feeling to look at Naruto, he knew he should, he didn't know why. But he turned just so slightly and caught Narutos face looking out the window. His fake smile gone, looking as if tears were to come into his eyes. He saw Naruto mouth the words 'I'm Alone'. An immense amount of pain shot through him. He couldn't help but stare and feel nothing but to hold him like he did numerous times before.

Naruto felt it, felt like someone was staring at him he wiped his eyes and saw who was staring. He looked into the dark raven eyes 'Sasuke?' Naruto couldn't believe that his rival had saw it saw everything, saw the pain in his face saw his almost tears.

'Maybe he didn't' he thought 'I bet he just glanced over right now.'

Yet finding himself an answer he had the urge for it not to be true. When he looked in the ravens eyes, everything disappeared around him. He only saw the eyes and the person who had held the gaze. Then his dreams come in his mind, his dreams with Sasuke in them. He had a urge to run into his arms and just wanting to be held by him. He felt like he knew Sasuke, like from a past life or a past memory.

Sasuke stared into the deep sky blue eyes and saw it. Saw a sign. A sign that Naruto remembered something, and just like the fake smirk. It was gone in an instant

'I saw it. I saw a sign of him remembering.'

The school day had finally come to an end and Naruto made a sigh of relief.

"Finally, no more work." and dropped his fake smile.

"I didn't know school counted as work"

Naruto jumped at the voice he turned around to meet the dark raven eyes once again.

"God, Sasuke you scared the living crap out of me."

"Well don't talk to your self in the middle of the hallway dobe."

Naruto shifted in his position a little bit.

"Well, I can do what I want! Anyways everyone left." Naruto nodded to himself

" Hey! What are you still doing here? Not that its any of my business." Naruto added the last sentence in an awkward way.

"Your right, its not any of your business."

Naruto fake smiled for a second and pain was on his face.

"Well gosh! You don't have to be such a grouch about it!" the fake smile returned.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke came closer to Naruto, body almost touching body. Naruto was a bit shocked at the movement but quickly came back to reality.

"Ha. You didn't call me dobe for once! What do you want." He put emphasis on the name "S-A-S-U-K-E" Naruto had a huge grin. And Sasuke smiled to himself 'Now there's a real smile'

"Well, don't take this any way, but I need your help." Naruto looked at Sasuke confusingly.

'He? Needs My help?'

"Err. Sure I guess. I have nothing better to do." He shrugged it off as nothing.

"Doesn't mean I like you though!!! Ha-ha." Naruto smiled and laugh. But he saw a little bit of pain in Sasukes face. 'Huh?'

"Ok well then. Dobe, just follow me." Sasuke was double thinking what he was about to do. 'What if he doesn't remember? What if its all a mistake?' He shook his head a little

" I have to try."

"What was that Teme?"

"Oh nothing dobe"

Naruto Puffed out his bottom lip.

"Fine then."

After a while of walking the two boys reached Sasukes house. The door was unlocked and Naruto looked around.

'Why does this feel so familiar?'

Then it hit him again, another part of his dream, him on the couch in Sasukes arms, cuddling. He felt nothing but happiness and relief.

"Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of it and turned around to face Sasuke holding something.

"Oh what Is it that you wanted me to help you with?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me figure something out."

"Oh. Mr. perfect needs my help to figure something out? My My My." Naruto laughed.

"Its an old memory that seemed to drifted away, I was wondering if you could help me remember it."

Naruto twitched ' a drifted memory? Like the ones he had?' Naruto stared at Sasuke. He stuttered

"Wh..w..why would you need Mm..mY help for that???" Sasuke saw Narutos eyes and saw a glance of hope in them.

" Because dobe. You're the one that forgot them." Sasuke laid a hand on Naruts cheek and started stroking his cheek. Naruto didn't move he only stood there. He felt Sasukes touch and saw in his eyes love, lust, and sadness.

"Sas..uke."

Naruto had tears going down his cheeks. He softly gripped the bottom of Sasukes shirt.

"Did…did I forget something? Something important?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and couldn't help but feel love. He could hear Sasukes heart beat. He let go of Sasukes shirt in realization of what he was doing. And stuttered.

"I'm…I'm sorry.. I didn't know what..why..Im sorry"

Naruto gripped his own arm and looked the other way

"I don't know why I did that." Naruto saw something like a flashback.

He was walking, his hand was warn, he was warm. There were cherry blossoms all around him. He looked down into his warm hand and saw it being held by someone. He looked up and found himself staring in the dark eyes. The dark eyes he sees before him today. Sasuke grips his hand harder

"What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto found himself in reality again this time he was staring at Sasuke, tears coming down harder.

"They aren't dreams are they, Sasuke." Sasuke looked into Narutos eyes.

"They're drifted memories, lost memories from when I fell unconscious?"

Naruto seemed to remember when he had been hospitalized for over a year.

"The dreams I have of you and me together, Happy. They're memories aren't they."

Sasuke looks into Narutos deep blue eyes and nods

"They're the memories, I've been longing for you to remember."

Naruto is then soon enough, in Sasukes arms, being held like in Narutos dreams.

"Naruto, I love you."

Naruto longed to hear those words. Naruto was filled with joy his fake smiles disappeared. "I think.. I think I Love You too Sasuke."

Soft lips were meeting. Hands were being collided. Bodies were being held. Love was being spread. Once again, Their love was being shown.

Just because memories seemed to be forgotten, doesn't mean they aren't there. Memories can be remembered easily as they had been forgotten, you just have to give the time and effort, to bring it back. Sasuke knew this and never gave up.


End file.
